RWBY Tales: Story of Grimmson part 1
by SircitsumaruGrimmson
Summary: The Story of Grimmson's adventure in Remnant as his original life turns to a great mystery. A man who has an ability to transform and create. more will come as the series reveal to a great fan made story.


Story about Grimmson By Sircitsumaru/Grimmson

Inspired by RWBY Series

Prologue - How I became this way.

There was once a Town in the lands of Vacuo named Kasvala. It was a town that was peaceful of what was going through even if there are time where the Grimms and Kingdoms would fight for the Resources. We had to deal with other kingdoms and Grimm that continued to terrorized us and we tried to defend for what ours. Then on the day I became 9 years old then suddenly we were attacked and many of us were startled by this terrorism. One by one we got killed and kidnapped by the people no one knows who they were. They just came in and burned of what's left of the village to nothing but dust.  
life from the village was gone. As we were placed in our cells we were confused, scared of what would happened I was with my older sister during that time. And then they took my sister who was the last of who was dear to me. so I fought back but was easily pushed away. I was pathetic, I was scared, but I pressed on trying to get her back from them but no matter how many times I tried they kept me away I fought back from anything I could use hands, legs, Feet, arms, head,  
shoulders, everything. but was nothing. then I heard them "this one's really cares and very interesting let's try him after her..." and they walked off with the cell door shut and locked. I cried and cried as I heard screaming from the other room. I spoke in my head. "I'm ... sor...sorry... sis...". as the noise died off i ran to get a glimpse of what happened. I froze seeing my sister's body lay there like a doll and emotionless. I was scared of what might happen to me so I tried to figure out how to escape but it was too late. They were there... "Hmmm what would it be like for this Black haired fella, He seems to be very interesting so don't injure my new test subject Throw the old thing out back." I was dragged out by the guards its it there's no where to run. I thought "I'm sorry sis I couldn't do anything." then I blacked out. I gave up all I can here was talking and many things I don't understand then I blacked out hoping this was a dream but from my memory I have of my sister was permanent. For many years I was tested then I heard " a perfect new Grimm Species with human DNA a whole new Stage for mankind's new BioWeapon." He laughs off. then I felt an urge to break free. feeling a new me. Now's the chance I thought and then. I broke free in a new body."Ahhhh! what no way! it woke up .." the scientist said but i was barely conscious to know what happened all I see was darkness and blood all around me as I escaped the area with the body of my dead sister that kept me sad in my soul.'til I ran into a man who found me but didn't hesitate when I attacked him from left and right but he didn't fight back except saying i'm sorry I didn't find you in time. as I stared him down and stopped what I was doing turning back to what I once was but I was left a cursed mark on my hair and top part of my hair became white as a sign of grimm. but I kept cautions of my surroundings but I then collapse in his arms. Unable to fight back. After a while I woke up in a house I don't recognise but he sat there " Are you doing well. Don't get up your going to feel sore all over in your condition.  
you had alot of things that happened from where your from but you don't have to worry about it. and the body you brought i buried her for you so don't worry." the boy looked at him confused "But I'm fine I just need to stand for a bit.  
"what is your name?" he spoke"... I...I'm...Grimmson..." i spoke softly. "Grimmson huh. interesting you seem to be a boy that went through alot of things of things going on in you life. I looked at him annoyed and said "Yeah, you think." The man laughed quietly in his head. "What so funny?" I questioned him. "Nothing. You're more than what I thought you might be. Now get up! We need to get going right now I have somewhere to be so here's the location of where we might be. Come by anyime." For Several years Ever since that day I met him I was more aware of my power that was given to me the power of Grimm also I have a power of my own the power of MAGIC. Its an ability to control and maintain and use at what ever I command : Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Metal, Nature, Healing, and many others.  
Only if it was awakened when my sister was alive. And so I looked at the news and saw that Grimm invaded and attacked the people of VALE and BEACON. Then I Frowned after promising the man that I would come visit. But it was too late after many things has happened. Now is time to help fight out the Grimm and whoever brought those hordes. I must find the hunters and find the person I'm looking for.


End file.
